Until We Meet Again
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Noin thinks about Zechs after Libra's destruction.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. I also do not own any of the lyrics used in this story. Don't sue me; I'm a student. 

* * *

Until We Meet Again 

She woke alone. But that was normal. It was only in her dreams that someone was beside her. Not just someone. Him. Zechs. Her best friend. Her beloved. He was always the one in her dreams. And he was supposedly dead. 

Unconsciously her hand moved to the locket she wore. It was an old silver oval embossed with roses of yellow, white, and rose colored gold. Inside were two photographs. The first was of a proud Zechs holding baby Relena. The second was a sixteen year Zechs and Noin. He dressed in a tuxedo and she in an elegant sleeveless burgundy gown. 

It was Zechs' locket. It had been his mother's. It had been the only thing he had been able to salvage from the Sanc Kingdom as a child. It had always held the picture of Zechs and Relena, but the one of Noin and him had been added while they were in school. 

He'd given it to her. She hadn't taken it off since. They'd had a perfect day together; the only thing that could have made it better was being able to 

stay together afterwards. But they both knew that could not be. He'd given her the locket and told her to keep it until he could come back and stay with her forever. She's awoken the next morning alone. 

They'd never spoken about that day. It was one year and twenty two days before they saw each other again. And then they'd had to act as if they were nothing but friends, comrades. She hadn't minded too much. It was a chance to stay by his side. The war had separated and reunited them so many times. 

She could remember their last meeting clearly. They'd watched the Earth together. They hadn't really talked; they had just been. They were together; that was enough for her. 

Noin loved him, and she knew that he loved her. And she knew he wasn't dead. It didn't matter what other people said; it didn't matter that she had seen Libra be destroyed. Noin had a hunch that he was still alive, and her hunches had never been wrong. 

They would meet again. And she would wait for him until that day. People could say what they wanted; it didn't matter to her. It never had. People had always thought that she was foolish to stand by him. It was something she always would do. She believed in him. 

She knew that her friends worried about her. But at least they didn't try to make her forget him. Some of the people she'd worked with had. Most of them had been me. Men who had, for the most part, had been interested in her. Some had been former Oz officers. Noin tended to ignore or avoid those people. 

Noin sighed; enough woolgathering, she had work to do. She dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. After spending fifteen minutes under hot water, she felt more awake. 

She turned her radio on and laughed; they were playing the Weird Al parody of One Week. As the next song started, Noin had to choke back tears. It was one of Zechs' favorites. To most people, it would seem out of context with his character, but few people actually knew Zechs. The last lines echoed in her head even after the song had finished. 

  
  


And you can tell everyone 

This is your song 

It may be quite simple 

But now that it's done 

I hope you don't mind 

I hope you don't mind 

That I put it in words 

How wonderful life is how wonderful life 

Now you're in the world 

  
  


That was how she felt about him too. She loved him with all her heart. It was hard to keep going sometimes, but she wouldn't give up. She kept going by keeping busy and remembering the good times they'd shared. 

There had been a lot of those. The two of them had first met at a military boarding school three years before they started at Lake Victoria. One night during the first week of school they had run into each other on the roof. By the end of the year they were sharing all their secrets. Including the fact that he was really Milliardo Peacecraft. 

After that their friendship had been cemented. What they had wasn't exactly a childhood, but there had been moments of carefree innocence. They'd been able to be themselves, at least for a little while. 

Summer was one of her favorite times. Being the only students who did not go home for the summer, they had the school to themselves. Often they would be found in the music room. Zechs was quite a pianist, and while she wouldn't admit it, Noin had a wonderful voice. 

He would play, and they both would sing. Old songs, new songs, whatever they knew. They taught each other songs from before. Lullabies they'd been sung to sleep by. Songs from the time when they had actually been children. 

Memories of those good times kept her going. They gave her hope. And hope was what got her through the day. 

  
  


Just a day 

Just an ordinary day 

Just trying to get by 

  
  


Noin sang along with the radio. 

  
  


Just a boy 

Just an ordinary boy 

But he was looking to the sky 

  
  


She parked by the entrance of the cemetery. Going to Treize's grave, she stopped short recognizing the figure beside it. 

"I thought you weren't coming here anymore Dorothy." 

The girl shrugged, "I was wrong. Are you visiting Mister Milliardo's grave?" 

Noin smiled, "I told you before, I don't need to. I know that he's somewhere out there." 

"You really believe that, don't you?" 

"Yes, I do. I know we'll meet again." 

Dorothy just shook her head and left. Noin tilted her head up to search the sky thing, "Until we meet again Zechs. Until we meet again." 

Owari (the end)


End file.
